


Let's Get Lost

by charliescastiel



Series: nygmobs snapshots [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Charlie's awful writing, M/M, ed nygma is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliescastiel/pseuds/charliescastiel
Summary: Ed "I don't get lost" Nygma and Oswald get lost in the tunnels beneath Gotham city.





	Let's Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> a short, dumb piece and my first adventure into nygmobs fic.

Ed lifts the grate. “Climb.”

Oswald scoffs. “Are you kidding me? I’m not going down there.”

“We don’t have a choice.” Ed says. “Now go.” 

Barbara shoots and it hits the wall two inches above Oswald's head. 

“Fine.” Oswald relents and starts climbing the ladder into the sewer. 

“Hurry.” Ed says, ducking behind the grate and using it as a shield as Barbara and Tabitha continue to fire at him. When Oswald is halfway down Ed begins climbing down the ladder. 

When he reaches the bottom he finds Oswald dusting off his suit with a face of utter disgust. “Ugh. I just had this dry cleaned. You owe me a new suit.”

Ed laughs despite himself, looking fondly at Oswald. 

“You know-“ A ticking noise. Ed’s head snaps around to see a grenade with the pin pulled out. 

“Enjoy that one, you little rats.” Barbara shouts above them, laughing. 

Ed dives, pulling Oswald down with him and covering him as the grenade explodes sending debris flying everywhere. Ed and Oswald cough heavily even as the dust clears the air. The hole from which they entered is now a pile of rocks. 

“You saved my life, again.” Oswald stutters. 

“Considering all the times I’ve tried to take it, it only seems fair.” Ed replies, still very much not moving. 

Oswald blinks up at him owlishly. Ed’s arms are planted either side of his shoulders, their chests pressed together, faces only inches away. 

“Ed, I-“ Oswald breathes. 

“Yes?” Ed asks, his eyes flicking between Oswald’s eyes and his lips. There’s something like tentative hope in his eyes. 

“You’re crushing my leg.” 

“Oh. Oh my gosh I’m so sorry.” Ed fumbles, pulling up and away from Oswald, scrambling backwards until his back hits the other wall. 

Oswald huffs a laugh. “I haven’t seen that Ed in a while.”

“What?”

He shakes his head, smiling at Ed fondly. “Nevermind. Help me up?” 

Ed pushes himself up until he’s standing then extends his hand and pulls Oswald up, his hand lingering on Oswald’s arm for just a moment too long. Oswald stares at Ed’s hand and Ed removes it as if burned. 

They catch eyes and Ed looks away, looking up, around, anywhere but at Oswald. Their relationship is complicated, it always has been, but right now they exist in this space where neither know where they stand with the other. 

They began working together again after Lee shot Sofia Falcone on the same day that Oswald gave up his revenge for Ed. At first it was just a partnership of mutual benefit, focusing their efforts on destroying others together instead of each other, after all, they make a fantastic team. But somewhere along the way Ed began to struggle with navigating this new relationship with Oswald. Defining his emotions has always been difficult for Ed, explaining their cause near impossible. So far he had identified guilt - likely from attempting to murder Oswald, regret - likely the same cause, and longing. The last one was the most confusing and unexpected, longing for what? For the past? Ed knew better than most not to dwell on the events of times gone by, you can’t change the past, only move forward. Kristen taught him that. Oswald murdered Isabella, Ed tried to kill Oswald, Oswald froze Ed and put him on display, Ed tried to kill Oswald again. Shit happens and they both made peace with it as much as they could the final time on that damn pier. And yet, his chest still aches whenever he looks at Oswald. So, what, he’s longing for Oswald? Ridiculous. He may no longer hold a grudge against him but he certainly doesn’t harbour any warm feelings towards him, not like he used to. Nope. 

And even if he did, it’s not like Oswald could still love him back after everything that happened. 

Back in the tunnel, Ed squints up at the ceiling. “Yep, exits completely blown to hell.”

“You idiot.”

“I am not an idiot.” Ed spits back, deadly serious. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, when he reopens them there’s a practiced calmness in both his expression and his voice. “It’s okay, I’ve had the underground tunnel system of Gotham memorised since I was a kid. We’ll be back above ground in no time.”

“I’ve never been more thankful for you weird, dorky habits.” Oswald says, desperate to say something biting and missing the mark. Ed looks genuinely hurt and Oswald didn’t even mean what he said. Apologizing crosses his mind, but it’s not his style. “What are you waiting for then? Lead the way.”

Ed opens his mouth to say something but changes his mind. “Of course.” He says in a clipped tone. He reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a small flashlight. He switches it on and clips it to the side of his bowler hat. It’s doesn’t offer much light but it’s still enough to blind Oswald when he turns to look at him. “This way.” He spins on his heel and begins walking away from Oswald at speed. 

“Of course you just happen to have a flashlight in a situation like this.”

“It helps to be prepared.”

“Have you got another one?”

Ed stops, turns to look at Oswald who has to shield his eyes from the light. Ed smirks. “Like I said, it helps to be prepared.”

Oswald scrunches up his face angrily and Ed chuckles, spinning on his heel and starting to walk again. “Come on Ozzie, keep up.”

“Shove it up your ass, Nygma.” Oswald calls after him. 

Six rights, four lefts and two breaks for petty arguments later Oswald asks, “are you sure you know where we’re going?” He’s really struggling to keep up with Ed’s fast pace now, limping heavily. 

Ed sighs dramatically. “For the last time Oswald, yes, don’t you trust me?”

“I’m starting to doubt myself. I can't feel my fingers.”

Ed slows his pace and begins to pull of his dark green gloves. “Oh hush. Here.” He hands them to Oswald who sneers before snatching them anyway. “We’re almost there.” 

“You said that half an hour ago.” Oswald says, putting the gloves on. 

“Well maybe if you stopped harassing me we’d be there already.”

“It’s not my fault you and your massive ego can’t admit that we’re lost.”

Ed stops dead, Oswald bumps into his shoulder. “I am not lost.” Ed grinds out, pinching his thumbs and index fingers together. 

Oswald rolls his eyes.

“I’m not.” Ed repeats, softer this time. “I’ll get us out of here.” 

“Maybe we should take a break.” Oswald asks, leaning against the wall with his face scrunched in pain.

“Do you want to see daylight again or not?” 

“Don’t be so dramatic. I just need a moment.” 

Ed instinctively goes to say something cruel back when Oswald inhales sharply and clutches at his leg. Ed’s face morphs into concern and he rushes towards Oswald. His hand flutters towards Oswalds should before he catches himself and it hangs between them, fingers curled like he’s holding on to smoke. 

“Is it your leg?”

“Yes, Ed, you dumbass.” 

“You haven’t been using your cane, have you?”

“Uh, no. Not really an option in Arkham.” 

“You’ve been out two months.”

“I haven’t had the time.”

“You need to take better care of yourself.”

“Oh like you give a shit.”

“Maybe I do.” Ed says, placing his hand confidently on Oswald’s arm.

Oswald looks up at Ed, then down at his hand. “What is going on with you?”

“What do you mean? Nothing.” Ed says quickly, unable to look at Oswald. 

Oswald throws Ed a withering look. “Whatever, lets keep going.”

“I thought you wanted to take a break.” 

“I changed my mind.”

Ed looks at Oswald, who turns and starts walking. They walk in silence for another ten minutes before they reach a junction and stop.

“Left or right?”

Ed looks up towards his eyebrows, pushing his glasses higher on his nose with his index finger. “Right. I mean- left. No, right.”

“You’re unbelievable. I can’t believe you got us into this mess. Didn’t you bring a map?” 

“No, Oswald. I wasn’t expecting to get trapped in this rat infested shit hole today.”

“All of Gotham is a rat infested shit hole to be honest.”

“Fair point. Right.”

“What?” 

“Let’s go right.” 

“Are you sure?”

Ed pushes past Oswald without answering. 

“I don’t know why I put up with you.” Oswald mutters. 

“Because you love me.” Ed replies without breaking his pace or turning around.

“Oh fuck you Ed. I’m so done wit-”

“And I love you.” He says in the same nonchalant tone of voice, walking as if he hasn’t just dropped a life altering bomb on Oswald, who stumbles and stops. “Right was definitely the correct choice, there should be an opening around 500 metres around the next corner.” Ed finally stops, seemingly realising he can’t hear Oswald behind him anymore, he turns and the flashlight shines brightly in Oswald’s face. 

“Oswald? Why did you stop? Is your leg hurting again? I told you we should have taken a break.”

“You love me?” Oswald stamers, blinking rapidly, eyebrows knitted.

Ed just stares, a mixture between confusion and regret. He takes a few steps towards Oswald. 

“Do you love me?” Oswald asks, closing the gap. 

“I- I don’t-” They are standing so close now. Ed closes his eyes for a long moment, pinches his nose. Oswald reaches his hand out to touch Ed automatically but pulls it back. Ed opens his eyes and searches for Oswald’s. “Yes.”

Oswald, posed ready to fight, deflates at Ed’s simple affirmation. “I don’t understand.”

Ed steps forward, now inches from Oswald’s face. Oswald resists the urge to step back. His neck is craned in order to look up at Ed, who tilts his head down. 

“Three words said too often but rarely meant.” He pauses. “I meant it.”

They stare at each other, the only sound their stunted breathing and water dripping from the damp walls that surround them. Oswald doesn’t realise his hand has been on Ed’s arm for god knows how long until Edward takes it and places it on his waist. Oswald stiffens, jaw set tight and Ed brings up his hand to cup Oswald’s face, stroking his thumb along his jaw until it unclenches. Ed moves his thumb to brush along Oswald’s lower lip which parts at his touch. Ed feels his breath against his fingertips and fails to stop a shudder. Oswald’s tongue darts out and Ed can’t hold back anymore and presses his lips to Oswalds hard and messy in the attempt to convey everything he can’t say aloud. It’s an apology and regret and forgiveness but it’s also passion and longing and coming home. Oswald whimpers and Ed’s other hand flies up to grip the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulls lightly to get Oswald to reangle his head in order to deepen the kiss, drawing his lips further apart with the brush of his tongue. Oswald submits without protest, leaning heavily on Ed now. Oswald breathes in sharply and they break away, breathing compromised. 

Oswald, eyes still closed, bites his lip and Ed has never been more fascinated in his life. 

“Loving you is the greatest riddle of them all.” Ed says unabashedly fond.

“No riddle ever worth solving is easy.” 

“That is true. And oh do I look forward to solving you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

Oswald smirks. “Ed you can’t even get us out of this damn tunnel.”

“Au contraire my little bird.” Ed says, running his hand down Oswald’s arm and linking his fingers with Oswald’s. He begins to walk backwards, pulling Oswald with him until he reaches a beam of sunlight. He looks up, making a grand ta-da gesture at the grid above them with his free arm. 

“After you.” He adds, leading Oswald to the ladder off to the left. 

Oswald begins to climb the ladder. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re staring at my ass right now.” 

“I would never.” Ed says, quickly averting his eyes as Oswald turns to look at him disbelievingly. “Fine, it’s a great ass, sue me.”

Oswald huffs out a laugh and continues to climb, pushing the grate aside when he reaches the top. Bright sunlight floods the chamber and Ed covers his eyes from the sudden change. He climbs the ladder and Oswald pulls him up when he reaches the top. Ed doesn’t let go of Oswald’s hand once they are both standing in the street, still squinting from the brightness. 

“I really thought we’d never see daylight again.”

“Oh please. We were down there for like- an hour tops.”

“More like five hours.” Oswald retorts. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. Besides, you’re pretty much a vampire anyway you never leave go outside during the day.”

“Kingpins of the underworld tend to thrive during unconventional hours.” 

“A little sun wouldn’t hurt though.” 

They grow silent then, the noise of the city starting to bring reality crashing down around them. 

“Now what?” Ed asks. If Oswald didn’t know any better, he’d say that Ed looks nervous.

“I’ll find Barbara and Tabitha eventually, and I’ll get back what they took from me.”

“I meant what about us?”

“Oh. The balls in your court, Ed. You’ve broken my heart and my trust more times than I can count, but I never stopped loving you, I don’t think I could even if I tried. I’ve killed for less than that you know.”

“I know. And for what it’s worth, I never stopped loving you either. Not since the moment I saw you walk into the GCPD that day.” 

Oswald furrows his brows. “But Miss Kringle... Isabelle…”

“Isabella.” Ed corrects, shakes his head. “I can sneak up on you or be right in front of you without you knowing. But when I reveal myself, you will never be the same. What am I?”

Oswald scrunches up his nose. “Betrayal.”

“No. Well, technically yes. But it’s also love. My feelings were blurred under the guise of friendship, but I’ve loved you all along. I loved you first.” Ed says, growing in certainty with each word. “We’ve wasted enough time. Let’s go home.” He squeezes Oswald’s hand. 

Oswald’s eyes soften and he squeezes back. “Let’s.” He finally looks at their surroundings for the first time. “Where are we?”

“45th and 6th.” Ed answers immediately. 

“Oh, so now you’re internal sat-nav is working.”

“Yes. And there’s a signpost behind you.”

Oswald snacks his arm. “Dumbass.”


End file.
